


My Brother's Best Friend

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Louden Swain RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Reader is Rob’s little sister. She happens to be dating Billy, much to Rob’s dismay… but he better get used to having Billy around.





	My Brother's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a Billy oneshot request I received a while ago. This was weird to write Rob as the Reader’s brother, but it was fun anyway! I also didn’t know how to title this…

“Will you two get a room or something,” Rob said in disgust when he made his way into the green room. You broke your lips away from Billy as you chuckled at your older brother.

“We are in a room,” Billy replied. He leaned in to kiss you again, causing Rob to frown and turn away with a huff.

“It would be nice if you didn’t make out with my sister in front of me.”

“It would be nice if you knocked first,” Billy retorted.

“Dude, public space!”

“Boys,” you cut in finally. You couldn’t hold back your laughter at the way the two of them continued to bicker with each other, even though you and Billy had been dating for a few years.

You knew that they were just giving each other a hard time. It had been a bit difficult for Rob when you first started dating Billy, especially since he had joined Louden Swain and had become close with the rest of the guys. It wasn’t until three years ago that things between you and Billy had progressed into something more.

At first, Rob didn’t like the idea of one of his friends moving in on his sister when it finally did happen. The last thing you ever wanted was to cause a strain between your brother and his band; but all of that had faded away when Rob realized that you and Billy really were in love and that he was good to you. He became very accepting fairly quickly; but that didn’t stop him from giving Billy a hard time which only ended in Billy usually retaliating.

“You are adult men, act like it,” you said with a stern expression. If you didn’t do something to stop their bickering, they could go on for hours; and no one wanted that. They each mumbled something incomprehensible, deciding that it was best to listen to you.

“How do you put up with both of them in your life?” Stephen asked. He had entered the room near the end of Rob and Billy’s little fight, standing back and watching as you ended it.

“Well, to be fair, I have to put up with you and Mike too,” you joked as you nudged him with your elbow.

* * *

You stood backstage with the band, always waiting to give Billy a good luck kiss before any show that you attended. Tonight, he was especially cuddly as he held you, telling you how much he loved you.

You could still see Rob from the corner of your eye as he rolled his eyes at the two of you. He always got flustered when you were affectionate in front of him.

“Okay, Billy,” Rob said as he motioned to Billy to join the rest of the band, “quit chewing her face off for a while, we’ve got a show to do.”

You groaned at how he was still being rude, but Billy only smiled; giving you a quick kiss before leaving you alone so that he could get his guitar. As he stepped away, Rob stood next to you; arms crossed as he bumped his shoulder against yours while you watched Billy.

“You know, you could be nicer to him,” you said. “It has been three years, and I understand that you’re usually joking, but it gets old.”

“I’m sorry. It’s just how we are. I don’t know that I’ll ever get used to the fact that my little sister is with one of my best friends.”

“I may be your little sister, but I’m still an adult,” you replied with a grin.

“I know. And I also know that the two of you are good for each other.”

“Well, thank you for finally saying it.”

“Just- don’t let him hurt you. You always date guys that are bigger than me, and as your older brother, it’s a lot of pressure to think I might have to try to kick his ass if he does hurt you.” You chuckled as Rob stared disapprovingly at Billy, probably considering whether or not he could take him.

“You really think he’d ever hurt me?”

Rob turned to face you, giving you a small smile. “No, I really don’t. I think he kinda loves you.”

“I love him too.”

“I know you do.” Rob looked away again, the both of you staring off at nothing in particular. “So, whatever happens tonight, just know that I’m okay with it. Not that it would matter if I wasn’t though…”

“What are you talking about?” You gave him a confused look as he turned to face you again. He was still smiling slightly.

“Nothing. You just deserve to be happy. Even if it is with one of my best friends.”

“Thanks?” You scrunched up your face at him, still confused by exactly what he was trying to say. Before you could ask anything else, the band had been introduced on stage and the four men bounded out, moving right in to their first song.

You shook your head, trying to consider what Rob had meant by what he said. You had no idea really, so you made your way out front to join the crowd like you usually did to watch them perform.

* * *

Near the end of the show; you were fully enjoying yourself along with the rest of the crowd during the entire performance. You always did enjoy listening to your brothers band, it was even better when you actually got to see them play live. It wasn’t that you thought they were good just because you were related to Rob or just because you were dating Billy; you had always been a fan. You were quite a bit younger than Rob, and you looked up to him, whether you cared to admit it or not.

“We’ve got a few more songs for you,” Rob announced as the guys took a moment to prepare themselves. “But first, Billy here has something that he needs to do. Y/N, why don’t you join him up here?”

You shot a quizzical look between Rob and Billy, both of whom were looking right at you and waiting for you to get on stage. You blushed, hoping that they weren’t planning to make you sing with them. Only one person in your family had lucked out with musical talent, and that person was certainly not you. You realized that they were patiently waiting, so you made your way on stage so not to hold up the show any longer.

“What’s going on?” You asked Rob as you approached him.

Rob threw up his hands, shaking his head to let you know that this wasn’t him. He nodded towards Billy, so you made your way to him instead. You watched as Billy set his guitar aside, moving toward you and taking your hand in his.

“Y/N…” your name came out choked and shaky. He was nervous, and you didn’t know why. “It’s been three years. I’ve known you for a lot longer, and I’m sure I’ve loved you for a lot longer.”

You stared at him as he spoke, realizing that he was saying these things on stage in front of all these people. You were sure you were the only one who could hear him though, as he wasn’t using a microphone as he spoke.

“I know it’s been… unconventional for me to date my friends sister, but I fell in love with you and I couldn’t help it.”

“Billy…” you whispered as you gave him a warm smile. Why he was being so sweet here of all places was beyond you. You felt him grip your hand tighter and he suddenly dropped to one knee. You noticed him fumbling in the pocket of his leather jacket for something and your heart began to race, wondering if what you thought was happening was really happening. He retrieved what he had been looking for, letting go of your hand as he presented you with a small black box. Your hand immediately went to cover your mouth that had dropped open in surprise. He opened the box and there sat a diamond ring.

“I was wondering… if you might consider the two of us spending the rest of our lives together.” You were still in shock, now realizing exactly what was going on. You watched him, waiting; as he began to tear up. “Will you marry me?”

You choked out a sob, nodding your head in excitement as you forced yourself to form words, “Yes! Yes, I will.”

Billy let out a sigh of relief, taking your hand again as he slipped the ring on your finger. Before he could stand up, you had dropped to the ground, grasping onto him and kissing him, happy tears falling down your face. You kissed for what seemed like a long time. Eventually, he stood up, helping you up as well. It was then that you remembered where you were. While he had proposed, everything around you seemed to disappear; right now, you felt slightly embarrassed that all these people had seen you like that. You could hear the audience applauding as you embraced him again.

“I love you so much,” he whispered against your ear.

“I love you too,” you replied, “you make me so happy.”

“Ahem,” you heard Rob say into the microphone. “Congrats and all, but we still have a show to finish.”

You moved shyly away from Billy, knowing that you had to let them play. You headed back toward your exit at the side of the stage to where you had been watching from; your heart racing, a permanent smile across your face, and a face still wet from tears of joy. You went to move past Rob, unsure if maybe he wasn’t too thrilled about Billy proposing to his sister. He stopped you when you got close enough, hugging you tightly.

“Congrats, Y/N,” he said as he hugged you. “He asked for my blessing, and how could I not give it to him when I know that he makes you so happy?”

“Thank you,” you replied with a smile. You knew the idea of you and Billy always did weird him out, but you also knew that as long as you were happy, he would be happy for you. You made your way off the stage quickly as the guys prepared for their next song.

You watched from your usual spot, grinning ear to ear as you kept your eyes on Billy. You never really thought this day would come for the two of you, but here it was. You were engaged to this man, something that you had only dreamed about.


End file.
